Disney & DreamWorks University
by Cheshirejoker
Summary: Elsa Frossen is a new transfer to Disney & Dreamworks University. She meets popular boy, Jack Frost. Join her in her adventure of college life. RATED M for references to drugs, alcohol, sex and acts of drugs, alcohol, sex and violence. I do not own any of these charcters. JELSA MERICCUP FLYNNUNZEL. And many other characters.
1. Chapter 1

**AGGH! I haven't written a fanfic in ages, it's kind of a relief coming back actually. Welp, I'm back and rusty as ever, first let me give you a little backstory on the characters as of now**

**Elsa Frossen: 21~Junior**

**Anna Frossen: 18~ Freshman**

**Jack Frost: 20~Junior**

**Kristoff Bjorgman: 20~Junior**

**Hans Isles: 21~ Junior**

**Rapunzel Corona: 19~ Freshman**

**Merida Dunbroch: 19~ Freshman**

**Hercules Theos: 22~ Senior**

**Gaston Baudin: 23~ Senior**

**Aladdin Asghar: 21~ Junior**

**Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: 20~ Junior**

**And that's all for this chapter. Enjoy!**

"Come on Elsa, you'll love it here. There's a cafeteria, a game room and if you've read the brochure, there's even an ice skating arena." Anna told her sister in a chirpy voice.

Elsa scanned her new campus thoroughly, "taking in view" as they say. She had recently transferred to Disworks University because her sister has urged her to come for the past three years, and not to mention the last campus was filled with uptight "talented" kids. As Anna blabbered on about how great and amazing life is on campus, Elsa was busy focusing on her surroundings. Everything seemed out of place to her. Her last campus was an elite girls only university, so seeing boys walking around made her very uneasy. Her eyes drifted from one place to another then led to a group of boys coming her direction, she eyed every one of them closely. In total there were four of them. Two very muscular boys, one with ginger hair and the other had black. Another had very tan skin with greasy raven hair (He looked middle eastern), and one in particular that had caught her attention was a boy who had similar features to hers. The same snow white hair, pale like skin and cold piercing blue eyes that looked back at her. She froze up instantly, she could feel her face start to get really warm and her stomach got fuzzy. He shot her a smile, Elsa felt like she would melt."Who is this guy?" She thought to herself.

"Hello? Were you listening?" Anna interrupted as she stood in front of her.

"Uhh yeah, who's this Kristoff guy again?" Elsa tried to make it seem like she was paying attention.

Anna smiled at her sympathetically and shook her head, "I'll show you to your dorm, don't worry about checking in I already got that done. Your dorm mate is a Scottish transfer. I heard she's a great archer. Not sure what her major is though. "

Elsa nodded in response and strayed behind her a little, looking behind her back every now and then.

**~~~Elsa's POV~~~**

Anna helped me settle down in my dorm. By helped I mean she basically unpacked everything and put things where she thought it would belong. Coincidently her dorm was right in front of mine, so I had that to look forward to. My supposed archer skilled dorm mate hadn't shown up yet. Apparently (as the scattered essay papers had claimed) her name is Merida, Merida Dunbroch. It's an odd name, but yet again so is Elsa. It also seemed that my dorm mate is quite infatuated with bears as presumed from the figurines and small statues. I looked over at Anna whom was looking down at her phone with a wide grin on her face. I start to clear my throat ,"So how are your studies?" I tried to make a conversation.

"Hmm. Oh, yeah, they're okay. I'm passing all of my classes. " Anna replied, still looking down at her cellphone.

There was a long moment of silence, only the vibrations of her text messages being received echoed through the room. I uneasily fumbled my fingers through the cotton fabric of my bed sheets. I questioned again, raising my voice a little more ,"Who are you texting?"

Anna lowered her phone on the bookshelf slowly, still peering at the screen ,"Oh just some boy I have for English." Her smile was still visible on her face.

"And how long have you known this boy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I already told you, it's Kristoff. I've only barely got to him. I first met him when I was a junior in high school at orientation. He's really nice, maybe you'll get to know him. He's a junior like you." Anna replied in a bubbly voice.

I eased in on her, slowly sprawling myself on the futon next to her. "What are you guys talking about? Is he cute? " I inquired.

Anna giggled ,"This is starting to sound more like an interrogation. He's so precious." She bit her bottom lip. "He's asking me if I want to go out to eat."

"Well," I smirked at her ,"Are you?"

"I don't know should I?"

To be honest, I wouldn't have let her go. She barely knows this guy so how can she trust him. Last time something like this happened the guy turned out to be a complete douche. I calmed my self down and sighed ,"Yeah, you should go. If you really like this guy." I managed to form a smile.

Anna jumped up and down and hugged me tightly," Thank you thank you thank you."

"Just. Don't stay out too late, okay."

"Absolutely. Oh, I got to go get dressed, sorry I have to leave on your first day." That was all she said before she kissed me on my cheek and left. After two hours of realizing Anna wasn't going to reply I decided to drag myself to bed and take a well deserved nap. I threw myself onto the bed, slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. There was a sudden abrupt knocking at the door which startled me immensely, I looked over at the digital clock. 9:00 a.m. Whoever was knocking was in a hurry, maybe it was Merida who lost her key ,"Uhh, who is it?" I called out.

No answer. I walked towards the door, a little nervous if I were to be truthful. I carefully looked into the peephole,"Can you speak louder?" My voice was a little shaky.

The person on the other side was a familiar looking girl. She had long, blonde hair and green eyes...wait...I know who this is...but..no,.it can't be.

I haven't seen her since my parents funeral.

**And that's it. Reminder that I do not own any of these characters they belong to Dreamworks and Disney respectively. I hope you enjoy this. Please review and thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to upload but I'll try to keep it daily. **

**~~~Elsa's POV~~~**

The girl at the other end looked like she would never close her mouth, "Hello, Elsa? Are you there? Well Anna told me you're here, just came by to say hi. Remember me? You have to at least recognize me…it's been so long after all. Oh come on Elsa, it's me, remember, your cousin…Ra…"

I opened the door with a bright smile on my face, "Rapunzel!" As much of a pleasant surprise she was, I had to keep a little distance from her.

Rapunzel's mouth gaped open as she stared me down. "Uhm." I let out a nervous chuckle. "How are you, Punzie?"

"Oh my gosh, Elsa. You're like…gorgeous now. Not that you weren't before but… wow you've changed." She said after what seemed like hours staring at me. Rapunzel quickly changed the topic before anything got awkward, "I'm doing good, and what about you? Where have you been?"

"I'm fine, just a little lonesome." I looked over my shoulder, signaling how empty the room was. I opened the door a tad bit wider to welcome Rapunzel in, she cheerfully complied and made herself comfortable on the futon. I sat at the opposite side on a chair, so we faced each other. I continued to speak, "For the past three years I was studying abroad at an elite all-girls private university. What about you? You're a freshman here, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, things are great here. I mean the classes are challenging and all. But what everyone looks forward to are the parties." She kept on going with a wide smile, "The frat boys and sorority sisters try to make a big party every month, or if they're lucky they'll even try every three weeks. It's so crazy. It's almost like you stepped into a club, excluding all those weird people in the corner." She gasped all of a sudden, "As a matter of fact there's one tomorrow, we should totally go. You'll have loads of fun. And if you're lucky the sorority sisters might be interested enough for you to join!" She then pouted slightly like a child, "Freshman can't join."

"Punzie, as much fun as that sounds. I'm not much of an outgoing person. I rarely socialize; as a matter of fact I don't socialize at all." I explained myself.

Rapunzel gave me a blank face, "I'm not buying it, you're going tomorrow. Whether you go voluntary or I have to force you out."

"But…Punzie, I can…"I mumbled

She cut me off, "Uh uh uh. Not another word, you are going and that's final." Rapunzel got up and giggled, "Now come on let's go downtown to buy you new clothes, your outfit looks like something my mom would wear." I rolled my eyes and gave out a light chuckle while she dragged me out into the hallway.

**Ahhh, I'm done. Next chapter I promise a Jack POV. Before I go on to finish the other chapter, who do you think should be president for the fraternity; Hercules or Gaston? And vice president; Aladdin, Jack, Hans, or Hiccup? Give me ideas for sorority girls to! Don't forget to review, thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As I promised, here is a Jack POV. I'll give you a little backstory on Hiccup before you read this chapter. Hiccstrid did happen, Astrid was a grade ahead of Hiccup so she got to go to college before he did. For five months he didn't hear from Astrid, as usual he thought it must have been college studies. When his dad told him they were going to move to Scotland he decided to give Astrid a surprise to say goodbye. However when he got there he was informed she died in a car accident. Heart broken, he moved to Scotland and where he was comforted by what was going to be his future best friend and girlfriend. I also made a mistake on the first chapter, Kristoff and Hiccup are sophomores.**

**~~~Jack's POV~~~**

_(Around the time Elsa arrived which was 7:00 a.m. approximately. )_

"Wake up, Frost." Gaston boomed his megaphone voice into my ear.

"What is it pretty boy?" I gave him a halfway smirk with one eye still closed, using my comforter as protection.

He threw a stack of papers at me. I quickly snapped up and gave him a dirty look, then looked down at the heavy pile of papers. "They're flyers for our party tomorrow. Since our beloved VP is gone for God knows what, you will be doing his job of covering the campus with these flyers." He playfully jabbed my lower jaw to manipulate a nod out of me.

With a loud smack I swatted his hand away and got up. I pushed him with my right hand to my left to get my sweater and pants that were hanging on the closet door. Sounds of fake shootings came from downstairs. According to the left over lanyards, it was Aladdin and Hercules. "Hey, what about those two aren't you going to tell them to do something productive?" I jeered over to Gaston whom was admiring his flexed pectorals in the mirror.

"Asghar. Theos. Get in the van we're going on an errand since Frost boy is whining." Gaston barked then grinned over at me when he heard the miserable groans from down below.

I guess he assumed I would feel embarrassed, but quite the contrary. Because I started to crack up when the boys were forced to turn off the console like little boys getting told off by their mother.

Right after we left the house Hercules was going on and on about his girlfriend, Megara. Aladdin snorted, "Yeah, you've already told us how you guys are going to get engaged and move to Greece like a billion times. We even made a drinking game about it in the last party; every time you said something along the lines of Megara, Greece, Engage or if we were lucky, when you repeated your damn vows, we took a shot. You almost gave Naveen alcohol poisoning."

Hercules let out an unimpressed laugh then bonked Aladdin at the back of his head.

I laughed lightly and dug my back into the seat. If I were to be truthful, I didn't want to be here. I wouldn't have agreed if it weren't for Gaston being the president. It was most likely that his "beloved" Vice President was out selling drugs again, pathetic. But that doesn't stop the "brothers" from loving him. Honestly, Hans gets away with everything since he's a pretty boy and vice president of the top fraternity here at Disworks. I focused my attention to everything outside the van. I shouldn't be worrying about this. It's only university after all. My mind started to wander off into other thoughts (Like what's for lunch.) until Gaston hit the brakes all of a sudden, "Hey! What the hell!" Stress had strained my voice a little.

"We're here~" Gaston said in a sing song voice before unbuckling himself to get out of the van.

I gathered up the flyers in my hand and kicked the door open, making my way out into the dormitories parking lot. "Alright, I volunteer to cover up the dorms. Here." I took a handful of the papers and threw it over to Hercules.

"Asghar, since you're the sneakiest one here, I want you to rig the electronic billboard that's in front of the president's building. But make it go off tomorrow at exactly four in the afternoon so it actually gets attention." Gaston instructed.

Hercules nodded, "I'll cover your back, Aladdin. Then we post these up inside the other buildings."

Gaston started to head over towards the center of the campus, "I'll be at the scenic fountain waiting for you guys."

We spread out to continue on with our missions. Once I finished covering every hall, board and room with flyers, I decided to wander around the building. I made my way towards a public room which was used for small events. Once I opened the doors the smell of fresh coffee overwhelmed my nostrils. The scent came from a long table managed by one of the minor sororities giving out free breakfast to professors. "Kiss ups." I muttered under my breath.

Professor Jafar, my world history professor from last year, showed up giving each of the girls a Cheshire like smile to which the girls responded with their obnoxious giggles. He helped himself to a cup of coffee and a glazed donut. I saw this as an opportunity and walked on over to the Professor's direction, "Hey Prof." I slid in front of him, blocking the girls out of his sight.

He groaned in agony, "What do you want, boy?"

I put on a petulant look on my face, "I just wanted to say hello, and that your outfit is looking extravagant today. What is it made from? Cotton? Silk?" I eyed the donut he held in his hand, "Hey Prof, you got a little something on your pants." Just when he looked down I greedily snatched the donut out of his hand, accidently spilling the coffee all over his outfit. I quickly made a run for it, heading directly towards the janitor's room, "Sorry!" I yelled behind my back.

"COME BACK HERE BOY!" I heard Jafar loudly hissed back at me, he pushed the girls who were cleaning him out of the way and chased after me.

Luckily the interior design of the dormitories was like a maze, which was perfect for losing anyone who was chasing you. I would quickly make sharp turns in order to confuse Jafar, but it was as if he was reading my mind. Precisely at the moment I was about to give up and turn myself in since there was no way I was going to be able to hide out in the Janitor's room, a hand from inside a dorm reached out and pulled me in. I fell on a carpeted floor and turned to my rescuer, "Hey Hiccup." I greeted him with a warm smile.

Hiccup started to chortle, "I saw what you did out there. You're still troublesome as when I first met you."

I was just about to ask him how he saw everything until I saw Jafar running down the hallway on his computer's monitor, I laughed while shaking my head. "Made this by yourself?" I pointed towards the screen.

"Yeah, it's homemade. Amazing what you can do with an old monitor and computer. I made it for simple occasions such as now." He briefly explained his contraption.

We stood there staring at each other for a long time, memories flooded back into my head when we were together in this dorm. He must've been thinking the same thing, but he interrupted the moment, "Listen, I'd love to sit and chat. But my classes start in half an hour and I got to go." Hiccup started to gather his things into the bag, "You can hide out here if you want, the door will be locked." He headed towards the door.

"Want to hang out later today?" I stood up to give him our secret handshake.

"Can't, I have plans to go to the Archer Arena with Merida." He turned his torso to face me and returned the handshake

"Oh that's cool. Hey if you want to hang, there's a party at the frat house tomorrow." I didn't let go of his hand.

"Yeah, I'll see if I can go." He hugged me, "Miss you, man." He left.

**~~~Third Person POV~~~**

Jack made his way out of the building to meet up with the gang. Aladdin was typing something fast into his phone while Gaston and Hercules leaned against a tree nearby, "There he is. Come on let's head out." Gaston lifted his body away from the tree and headed Jack's direction.

"Hold on, let me set up the timer for this thing. "Aladdin slowly trailed behind them.

They headed towards the Café like a hungry pack of wolves. Gaston was conversing with Hercules about how the senior with the highest GPA is a girl making it seem like it was witchcraft on how she got to be so smart. Aladdin was making his personal finishing touches for the advertisement tomorrow.

"Talking about girls, who is your girl, Aladdin? We all know Hercules is hung up on Megara." Gaston chuckled deeply.

"Jasmine, she's so stunning. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her is…wow." He sighed like a longing lover.

"Yeah, I feel the same about Belle. If only she wasn't so advanced in English she would look more approachable." As Gaston kept on going on about Belle, Jack got distracted by two girls heading their way. One in particular that had caught his eye was the older one. She had long platinum hair, pale skin, rosy cheeks, soft pink lips, a slender figure. She had looked at him, her blue eyes captured his soul. She was perfect, like a snowflake. He flashed her a charming smile causing her to quickly turn. Jack turned his torso towards her while walking backwards letting out a pure legitimate laugh when he saw her turn pink. "She's so cute." He thought.

"Jack, what about you? Do you have a girl of your dreams?" Gaston joked.

"Yeah…I just saw her." Jack still looked at the girl as she disappeared into the building.

The boys looked at Jack with faces of pure confusion.

**And done. Hope you guys enjoyed and Please review! Leave me some ideas on who should be president and vice president of the sorority. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone who's been giving me those awesome, positive reviews, I look forward to more of them! Now before I start, I'll be introducing some new characters to the story:**

**Eugene Fitzherbert: 27~ Senior**

**Ella "Cinderella" Gertrude: 23~ Senior**

**Toothiana "Tooth" Hy Loo: 22~ Senior**

**E. Aster "Bunny" Bunnymund: 23~ Senior**

**Megara Adonia: 22~ Senior**

**Jasmine Natsheh: 21~ Junior**

**Li Shang: 23~ Senior**

**Fa Mulan: 21~ Senior**

**And that's it. In comes the story.**

* * *

**~~~Elsa POV~~~**

"Come on let's go downtown, we got to get you out of those clothes." Rapunzel led me out of the dormitories and out into the student garage parking lot (Aside from the other parking lot that's out in the open).

"Anna and I share the same car. Let's hope she didn't take for her date with Kristoff." She said while taking out her copy of car keys from her front pocket.

There was a silhouette of a lone car at the very back of the floor's lot; it was concealed with a car cover so you couldn't be able to make out what kind of car it was. "There it is!" Rapunzel walked over to the vehicle and pulled off the cover.

"Wow." That's all I could mutter when I saw the metallic pink colored Beetle, it had gold rims and accessory eyelashes on its headlights, "That's… interesting."

"Right! It's so cute, I fell in love with it at first sight. Come on, get in." Rapunzel hopped in the driver's seat, buckled up and adjusted the rear view mirror.

She looked over at me, beckoning me to sit on the passenger's side. I couldn't find it in me to go in knowing she was going to drive. It's not that I don't trust her…well yeah it is. Rapunzel's eyes stayed glued on me while her hand was on the PRNDL stick, I shrugged and got in the car with her. What's the worst that could happen, right? Rapunzel switched the gears to reverse and hit the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. I held on for dear life hoping I would get out of this car alive.

* * *

We finally arrived at the mall. Ever since I got out of the car I've been shaking with adrenaline (In other words, Rapunzel isn't the best driver. To cut it short, people must've thought the individual driving was a blind dog that was texting while drinking a slushy.) While we were at the mall, Rapunzel made a beeline to every clothing store there was. She put clothes on me like I was a life size doll, every time she would pick out one outfit she would step back, either nod or shake her head then repeat. This went on for ten hours straight, to the point that I didn't even want to get up anymore. The last outfit she picked out for me was a crystal-blue, long sleeve button up with bleached denim skinny jeans. I stepped inside the fitting room and hesitantly put it on then turned towards the mirror. Out of all the outfits I had worn that day, this one has got to be the best. It wasn't exactly my kind of style (Reserved and regal) but it was very modern and complimented every aspect of my body. "Punzie~" I used my voice to beckon her closer to the stall.

"Does it look good?" She slowly peered inside small room where I was in.

"Elsa. You look…younger." Rapunzel let out a brief laugh.

I laughed along with her and reached for my credit card that was in my hand bag. It was empty. I started to panic and looked everywhere, then I remembered that I had left it in my dorm because Rapunzel when I was unprepared. "Punzie, I don't think I can pay for this. I left my card back at the campus." I sighed.

"Oh that's okay; I'll pay for it myself. Along with the other outfits I liked on you." Rapunzel assured me with a smile.

I stuttered, "Oh, thank you Punzie. I'll pay you back once I get ahold off my card." I felt guilty that she had to spend that much money on me.

"Oh no it's fine. Take it as a welcoming gift from me." She headed towards the check-out line and paid for three bags full of new clothes.

When she got out, she passed the bags to me and pulled out her cellphone with an unimpressed look on her face, "What is it?" I asked her.

"It's just my boyfriend, Eugene. He always gets into trouble with these two seniors. Do you mind if we give him a ride to the frat house?" Rapunzel said while texting.

I shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

We pulled over at what seemed to be another frat house (Apparently as Rapunzel explained there are different fraternities and sororities.), my fingers were buried into the seat from Rapunzel little road rampage. A slender, muscular figure (most likely male) came out of the shadows and sneaked into the backseat of the car, "Thanks babe." He wore a ski mask which he took off to give Rapunzel a tiny peck on the cheek.

I got to see to see his features up close; he had dark brown hair, brown eyes and a goatee. He looked older than Rapunzel, which isn't bad at all. "What did you do this time, Eugene?" Rapunzel looked over her shoulder with the same unimpressed look when we were at the mall.

Eugene settled an axe on his lap, "Let's just say that their downstairs game room is now a pool."

Rapunzel looked at him with wild eyes, her voice a little giddy, "Oh my god, they're going to kill you Eugene. How do you know they didn't spot you out?"

Eugene crossed his arms and made himself comfortable, "They were too focused on the fact that I totally demolished their television."

Eugene looked over at me and eyed me down. "Hey." He reached out his hand towards me for a handshake to which I was more than happy to do so back.

He smiled at me, "Rapunzel, you didn't tell me you would invite your friend to our joy ride."

Rapunzel looked over at me, "Oh. Eugene this is my cousin, Elsa. Elsa this is my boyfriend, Eugene. Satisfied?" She smiled at both of us until something in the side mirror caught her attention.

"Uh oh. Eugene. Get down."

Both Eugene and I turned around to see what was going on. Eugene slowly tucked himself behind Rapunzel's seat when he saw two figures heading towards our car. When the figures got closer I could make out that they were both male. Two very muscular and tall males. One peered into the back seat of the car and the other tapped at Rapunzel window, indicating her to roll it down. Rapunzel smiled at the man and rolled down her windows, "Hey guys."

The man had ginger hair and a scar on his chin to right side. His blue eyes were eerie in the night sky; it caused goose bumps across my arms. He looked over at me and smiled maliciously, "Rapunzel, what a coincidence you're here. I was thinking about Rider just now. I need to see him soon; you can probably call him up for me, that way he shows up quick. Unless he's already here." He said with a husky voice.

"Yeah, sure, let me get out my cell. You don't mind the wait, right?" She reached over at my side for the glove compartment then quickly pulled out a pepper spray can and turned over to spray the man closest to her straight in the eyes. He pressed his hands against his eyes and screamed out in pain, "Rider!"

Rapunzel hit the gas pedal and fled out of the scene. From the corner of my eye I saw Eugene rise from the back seat to readjust himself back in the middle of the back row. Tires were squealing from behind us, I turned to see a car chasing us at full speed. "Uhh, guys." I croaked.

"Eugene, what do we do?" Rapunzel kept her eyes on the road, her hands gripped tightly to the wheel.

"Alright, let me think… I got it! Take a sharp turn on the third right to lose them in the alley. Then make your way to the tennis court and park behind the bushes." Eugene commanded.

Rapunzel went through with the plans and accomplished every one of his orders. When we were hidden behind the bushes Rapunzel turned off the headlights and we all waited quietly until everything was clear. We saw a car pass by from the opposite side of us; one of the guys had his torso stuck out of the window scanning the area like a hawk. "There's nothing here, maybe they went to hide out at the super market."

We all eyed down the car until there was no more sign of it. "Do you need a ride back at the frat house?" Rapunzel made eye contact with Eugene through the rear view mirror.

"Yes, please." He smiled at Rapunzel and she smiled in return.

We made our way to the frat house, this way my first time seeing the house and it looked colossal. It was three stories high with two fountains in front, palm trees, your typical dream mansion. Eugene got out the car and took out the axe he had with him. He walked over to her side of the car, "Thanks again for the ride, babe. I'll see you at the party tomorrow, right?" He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Rapunzel giggled, "Absolutely, me and Elsa are sure to be there." She raised her face to bring him in for another kiss.

Eugene settled her down and looked over at me, "Thanks for joining us, Elsa. It was nice meeting you and I hope to see you tomorrow." He waved his hand and accompanied it with his signature smile

"Likewise." I smiled back at him.

"Alright, I got to go now baby. Goodnight!" Rapunzel brought him down for yet another kiss which lasted for a while and drove off to the dormitories.

"Is he always this adventurous?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh yeah. He just can't keep himself out of trouble." Rapunzel laughed along with me.

One question that lingered inside my head is why the two men called him Flynn and Rider. "Hey, Punzie. Why did those guys call Eugene other names?"

She looked puzzled but then further analyzed my question, "Eugene calls himself Flynn Rider when he's with other people. He doesn't even tell his friends that his name is Eugene Fitzherbert, he says it doesn't sound masculine enough. I think it's cute though." She explained.

"Oh. Who were the other guys?" I questioned.

She pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, "I'm not sure about their first names, but people call them the Stabbington brothers. They're in charge of the other major fraternity. They're known for their violent nature. Eugene has a history with them, they have a love hate relationship. It's a long story. Rapunzel said.

I nodded and took out the shopping bags from the backseat. We both walked in silence to the dormitories, it wasn't so much an awkward silence but a peaceful silence. I walked up to her dorm to leave her bag of clothes inside. She fumbled through her key ring for the one that opens her to her dorm. Once she found it she unlocked the door and opened it quietly, Anna was sound asleep on her bed so I stepped in quietly and dropped the bag on the carpeted floor. I whispered over to Rapunzel who made herself comfy on the other bed, "Thanks for today. See you tomorrow, goodnight."

"Goodnight." She yawned and turned her back to me.

I walked across the hall towards my dorm then started looking for my own keys, just when I was about to unlock the door I heard muttering from inside. I pressed my ear against the door and overheard two people , "I know, I know. I should get over her. But I can't Merida, I never got to say goodbye to her. I never got to say that… I love her."

I heard sobbing next and then a hush, "It's alright, It's alright. Just let it out."

"I'm a mess, let me clean myself up. Do you mind if I use your towels."

"No no. Make yourself at home. I'll go make a pot of tea." I heard squeaking from the bed indicating that they got up.

I decided to speak up, "Should I come back at a later time?"

There was a long silence, then , "You can come in."

I opened the door and quietly closed it behind me. There was a girl in the mini kitchen with big, untamed red hair, fair skin, blue eyes, freckles and rosy cheeks. She didn't really acknowledge me, "You must be Elsa." Her accent was thick.

"And you must be Merida." I dropped the bags beside the door.

"Correct." She dropped herbs into a kettle and started to boil it on the stove.

I looked over at the bathroom which was shut and walked over to the futon. "Do you want tea? It's Earl Grey." Merida asked me.

I put by head down, "Uhm, yes, please. Thank you."

Merida let out a chortle, "No need to be formal. I won't go off on you if you don't call me Miss."

I looked up and grinned. The bathroom door open and a boy came out. He looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. Merida turned over and gave the boy a cup filled with tea, "Hiccup, this is my dorm mate, Elsa."

At this point she still hadn't turned to look at me. Merida filled another cup and walked over to me passing me the cup then we made eye contact. She was had the same expression like the boy but quickly changed it to a polite smile.

* * *

There was a long moment of silence. Both of them would stare at me and continue to drink their tea, I would look up at them from time to time but never speak. The boy, Hiccup, had green eyes with unkempt brown hair. He was very lean and looked strong. When we made eye contact he would noticeably blush from embarrassment and look down into his cup. He finally broke the silence in the room, "Are you related to or know…"

Merida interrupted, "Do you know Jack Frost? You look a lot like him."

I looked at them both confused but then the image of the boy I saw that morning popped up in my head. Could this be the same person they are talking about? "I'm not related to anyone named Jack Frost." I answered.

Merida looked over at Hiccup and back at me, "Are you related to that Anna lass that lives across the hall?"

I nodded, "Yes, did she tell you?"

"Yeah, she's quite talkative, isn't she?"

I laughed, "That's Anna alright."

I tried to think of something that might spark a conversation. Anna did tell me Merida was an archer.

"So how good of an archer are you?" Both of them perked up and immediately started talking.

From our conversation I found out that Merida was not only a skilled archer but she studies mythology, however I'm not so sure if she majors in that. Hiccup is also an archer, he's a beginner though. He explained he's more of an inventor than anything else. I hit it off with them really good; it helped that they were both kind and open-minded. I found their traits enjoyable and loved the fact that Merida didn't hide her true self. We spent all night talking about similar things we enjoy and even ended up watching a movie Hiccup enjoyed called "Eragon".

Merida started to laugh, "I'm not going to lie, I did have fun tonight. But don't you guys agree that this is all a little too cliché? Like one of those obnoxious teenage girl movies?"

I laughed along with her, "I second you on that one. I never felt this girly before."

Hiccup barged into the conversation, "As the only man here, I feel offended. Not because I'm a guy, but because I kind of liked tonight."

Merida snorted and elbowed him, "Hey!" He laughed and playfully nudged her.

"Don't you have an exam tomorrow? You should be heading off to your dorm by now, Hiccup." Merida said.

Hiccup looked over at the digital clock, it was already one in the morning, "Yeah I guess you're right. I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow." He hugged Merida and shook my hand.

"It was a pleasure to serve your acquaintance, Elsa."

"Same to you, Hiccup." I shook his hand and helped him get his bag.

When he left I started to organize the clothes into my closet while Merida started to clean the cups we used. "Are you and Hiccup dating?" I asked aloud.

Merida snorted, "What? No. We're just really close friends."

"Yeah, really close. The way you guys interact with each other is adorable. Do you like him?" I egged on.

"Oh stop it. I just don't feel that way towards him. I don't think I've ever had a love interest in my life. I like to think that I'm more independent, you know."

In a way, I understood her. Who needs a boy when you can make yourself happy with friends? But I also see couples like Rapunzel and Eugene and Anna's little budding romance that makes me wonder, how is life having a partner? Merida interrupted my train of thought, "You know, talking about love. I was thinking about couples at our school, and how some oddly look like they match together as if they were soul mates. And I was thinking just now, since you guys aren't related." She settled herself into bed and I started to spread my body on the mattress.

"You and Jack Frost would look nice together. Like one of those couples. Ugh I think my girly side is starting to kick in again. Curse you estrogen." She turned her face towards me.

"You know, I've always been raised around boys my entire life excluding my mother. It's nice to have a female friend that's sort of like me." She smiled at me and yawned.

For a change, I don't feel so shy around a person I just met. That made me well up with joy and pride. "Goodnight." I called out and reached for the light.

She was fast asleep before I had the chance to turn the lamp off. I turned towards the wall and thought hard about what she said…about Jack Frost. Why was she thinking about this boy? They haven't even met yet. It made me feel frustrated with myself that I felt this way. I shook the thoughts away and laid still, maybe if I just slept I could forget about this Jack Frost. Yeah. That's what I'll do. Goodnight_, Jack Frost._

* * *

**And that's that. Hope you guys liked and please make sure to review. I promise you guys the party part later on, are you guys excited? Love all of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright guys, I have bad news, the party scene will not be in this chapter but in the next. I haven't been posting lately because of school (boo). I really enjoy seeing your guys' reviews. For anyone who hasn't reviewed yet make sure to drop one by, it would be appreciated (Critic or compliment are both accepted). And if you haven't already be sure to follow and/or favorite this story!**

**~~~Jack's POV~~~**

After we had our brunch, Gaston drove back to the frat house. For some reason I couldn't keep my head clear from the girl I saw today. It was ridiculous honestly, but it was something about her that made me feel...some type of way. I'm not usually the type to believe in love at first sight, though there was an exception for her since she looked so...unique from the other girls. The way she turned and blushed when I smiled at her. Other girls would've proactively flirted back, only because of my status in the university though. But not my snowflake, she acted in such an innocent way it was almost alluring. The vehicle went to a full stop making my body shift forward abruptly. I sound like such a creep, I'm freaking myself out. I heard car doors shutting around me so I decided to step out myself. There was another car parked in the garage, it belonged to the sororities sisters. "This ought to be good." I scoffed.

When I walked in I could hear a familiar voice coming from dining room, "Well Gaston you managed to keep it a pigsty in this place every time I come." Ella said in a sarcastic tone.

"If it bothers you so much why don't you clean it?" Gaston muttered.

"That isn't my job is it? Our dearest head chancellor gifts us with houses, privileges, and everything else other students don't have benefits of having. And you gift her with that?" Ella gestured over the whiskey stained wall with a pair of thongs nailed on top of it.

Gaston shrugged, "It looks pretty neat under a blacklight." He turned over to see if he got a laugh from anyone.

Even though he did earn himself a few snorts, the brothers quickly caught themselves before Ella could give everyone a lecture. Out of the whole senior class, Ella is the most respected. She is an idol to everyone on the campus, everyone except Gaston that is. Just because she is longtime girlfriend of ex-president graduate, Charming, doesn't mean she deserves some kind of special treatment in his eyes. Cinderella tried to make eye contact with Gaston, "We're having inspection on Monday. I don't think you know how important that is to us, to you. You could lose your spot in this association. And the last thing we want is this getting on the headlines. That would give Disworks a bad name, all because of your irresponsible behavior."

"All this and for what? A fucking stain?" Gaston boomed.

"The stain shows you are an insufficient president. It shows you are getting minors in the fraternity under the influence of alcohol. That stain holds a thousand stories, and that's only the beginning. What will happen when they find out you're letting your Vice President sell illegal drugs to other students? Speaking of your VP where is he now? I'm almost pretty sure he's doing exactly what I'm telling you."

"What's it to you? Where is your VP? Where is the rest of your sorority sisters?" Gaston questioned.

"She's probably doing something productive unlike yours." Ella created tension within the room, because she was right.

Aladdin stepped up beside Gaston with a smug smirk, "Alright alright. We'll clean up the house as you wish. But in return, we all want you to relax and come to our party tomorrow. It'll help settle things going on in your head and just let loose."

Ella nodded, "As long as this place is cleaned up by Monday morning my conscience will be clear."

Once she left Gaston snorted, "I want this place cleaned up. I'm Miss OCD and I'm so full of myself." He said in a mimicking voice.

I laughed, "I bet you wouldn't have said that to her face. She scolded you like a mother would to a bratty kid."

Gaston turned his head sharply toward my direction, "How come you didn't speak up Frost? Are you intimidated by some blonde bimbo?"

I sat down at the last step of the bottom set of stairs, "I just didn't want to listen to her lectures. Besides she did have more reasonable points than you did." I shrugged.

Hercules turned towards the stain, "I guess I'll sponge the walls."

Aladdin nodded, "I'll go ahead and start to pick up the stuff from the floor. I'll need to use the vacuum."

Gaston sat down on the chair in the dining room, "We'll have to go to the supermarket later on, to find decorations and groceries and stuff."

With everyone cleaning around the house I felt the only way I could contribute was by taking care of things upstairs. While cleaning I felt bad for Ella, she just cares that's all. She acts as an older sister; she takes care of us and acts like a guardian, if it wasn't for that chauvinistic asshole downstairs maybe we as an association could have a chance to progress efficiently. I tossed the dirty laundry in the basket, Gaston may be president but he's flat out ignorant. It's a wonder how he got into one of the most elite fraternities at this university, yet alone president of the fraternity.

* * *

Once I was finished with the second floor it was already eight o'clock at night. I decided Flynn would be the one to clean the top floor, "Where is Flynn?" I thought.

I walked downstairs to meet up with the boys, "I'm done with the second floor." I announced with my hands in my hoodie pockets.

"Where is everyone?" I looked at Gaston.

" Herc and Aladdin had to go to their afternoon studies after they cleaned up here. Kristoff is on some date tonight. Hans dropped by an hour ago to pick up his books. Shang said he was going to check out a furniture store with Adam and Naveen. The rest are preparing for tomorrow, sleeping or just out and about. Bunny is picking us up to go buy party decorations at the supermarket, right now I need you to clean out the basement." Gaston said while flipping through the channels on the television.

I stepped down to the basement and went straight to the bean bag in front of me. I threw myself on two of them and looked around the basement/ gameroom/ whatever they turn this place into. It was clean enough to walk around and breathe; there was no point in cleaning this place further. "Frost, let's go!" I heard Gaston yell from above, funny.

I thought hell came from below.

I walked upstairs then headed for the front door, locking the door behind me. I saw a man in the driver's seat with green eyes, brown hair and a glamorous tan. "If you got and tanner I would've thought you were one of the Jersey Shore boys." I joked while making my way into the car.

Bunny turned to look at me, "If you got any paler I would've confused you for a Cullen, just add sparkles and you're a spitting image of a spewin' fa.."

A familiar voice from the passengers side interrupted, "Happy to see you two getting along."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." Bunny spoke out apologetically.

Tooth turned towards me, her signature toothy grin already showing. "Hey Jack."

"Hey Tooth." I responded coolly.

I've known Toothiana since I practically came out the womb, I think we were related in a way (she always called my mom auntie). And ever since she had always had a fascination with teeth. I smiled at the memory of her collecting her own teeth in a glass case, she was always an interesting character. Tooth has always come off as bubbly and awkward, which must be why people like her so much. And then you have Bunny, the bad mouthed aussie. We have a sort of rivalry against other ever since I became a member of the fraternity. Our relationship can be compared to that of a short tempered older brother and a prankster young brother(Details later.) Even though Bunny shows everyone his tough guy side, you can still notice his softness when he's around Tooth. Everyone can see how much he cares for her, but he always chickens out when dared to ask her out. Bunny claims that he still needs time to warm up to her, you can still see by the way he subtlety addresses her that he's still trying. The car went to full motion once Gaston settled in. As we were getting out of the neighborhood a car rushed by, almost wrecking Bunny's new lambo. "Oi!" Bunny's aussie side started to show.

"Wasn't that Phi Lambda's car?" Tooth said in a panicked tone.

"Flynn." Gaston muttered.

"If I see those wankers pass by again I'll give'em some sense of mind." Bunny rambled on, cautiously driving to the supermarket.

* * *

Upon arrival we separated into three different directions; Bunny and Tooth went to get party decorations and favors, Gaston went to get booze and I was stuck on food duty. I don't know how Flynn can get through with the job. I haven't even started and I'm contemplating whether to pick pepperoni or summer sausage. My mind was at rest once I discovered the the beautiful creation that is the deli party sampler plate. Once I was about to make my way to the checkout lane I overheard dialogue between two familiar voices.

"Rider isn't here."

"Look again, the car led us here. I'm sure of it. Oh when I see that Rider, he'll wish he wasn't alive."

"What if this is just a waste of time brother?"

"Look. Again."

"Alright... Isn't that...Frost?"

I froze up in shock. You know when you have that "oh shit" moment, yeah I was experiencing that "oh shit" moment. I heard footsteps come closer towards me, seeing that there was no way out my only option was to confront them, "Well if it isn't Hansel and Gretel, get lost on your way home?" I turned towards them then pouted.

"Ha ha, we were actually on our way to your mom's house."

"My my, your third grade comebacks sure do offend me." I grinned up at them.

"Enough chit chat, where's Rider?"

"Come on boys I don't want any trouble here. Besides I haven't seen Flynn since yesterday. " I stepped towards them.

"We know you're hiding your boy. We won't hurt you unless you tell us where Rider is." I could tell that the cyclops was about to lose his cool.

I saw both Bunny and Tooth pass by the aisle and back up slowly to see what situation I put myself in this time. "I'm speaking honestly boys, I swear by the Alpha Chi Beta code. I do not know where Flynn Rider is." I took another step forward.

"I think you're lying, Jack. We're going to ask you one last time. Where. Is. Rider?" The one without an eye patch spoke in obnoxious syllables and I did not hesitate on what I did next.

"Well I won't repeat myself for I have no time. Sorry boys but I really have to.. go!" I threw the plate I had in my hand to their faces and pushed my way out of there.

"Let's go!" I grabbed Bunny who held onto Tooth and I dragged them towards the exit of the store.

Gaston saw us rush out and trailed behind us with a cart full of alcohol. "What's going on?" He yelled after us when we got to the parking lot.

"Just get in the car you imbecile!" Bunny slammed his torso against his car and fumbled into his pocket for the car keys.

I looked behind us to see the Stabbington brothers barely getting out of the supermarket, once Bunny got the car to unlock I shouted after them ,"Hey Hansel _das auto ist hier." _

Both the brothers turned towards me, one whispered to the other and they went separate ways. The one eyed misfit started heading condescendingly towards our car, I stared at him with a wide grin and a waving hand. Bunny tugged on my shirt, yanking me back in the car. "Get in you idiot."

Gaston placed the cases of alcohol neatly between us so none of them would break. "HURRY UP WOULD YOU? WHY'D YOU BUY SO MUCH BOOZE ANYWAY YOU FUCKIN' GIT!" Bunny shouted Gaston.

"Don't shout." Tooth hissed at Bunny, her purple eyes darkened causing shivers down my spine.

"You heard your girl Bunny, besides it's better to be stocked than not have any." Gaston finished putting in the first 10 out of 30 before he just threw them in and hopped in the car.

The cyclops was an arm width away from the car before Bunny sped off. "Hey, sweetheart. Mind checking if they're not on our tails?"

"Who, me or Tooth?" I joked.

"Rack off! I need to know if my car's goin' to be rooted." He headed towards the house.

Tooth spoke in murmurs, "I think we lost them Aster. They can't cause commotion in the neighborhood after curfew."

"Well isn't that dandy, I swear if one of these bottles are cracked I'm after Flynn." Gaston started to scavenge through the cases.

Bunny snorted, "You better not have caused a scratch on my new car. Because of you I had to speed out of there recklessly, while you were busy babysittin' the booze."

I groaned as they began to argue. They kept going at it until we got back home.

* * *

When we arrived at the driveway Gaston told me to get a handful of the cases to bring back in the house while Bunny walked Tooth back to the sorority house. I grabbed cases and piled them together in the basment's cooler. By the time me and Gaston finished packing all 30 cases, Bunny came back with a pleased expression on his face.

"Has the missus finally returned your affections?" I tried to impersonate a british accent but it came out fake.

"Put a sock in it Frost." He headed towards his room.

I trailed behind him and continued to urge on, "Oh come on you still haven't made a move on her?" I started to make kissing noises.

Bunny walked in his room, he turned to look at me, "Good night." The door slammed in my face.

"Good night bunnyumpkins." There was no response from the other side, I departed from the hallway and headed to my own room. As I was heading towards the other end of the house I noticed Gaston passed out on the couch, that was fast. I snorted and redirected my way upstairs to my room.

As soon as I walked in I noticed Flynn resting with eyes open on his bed, "What did you do this time?" I walked over to the roller chair and slumped back.

"I rigged their basement's pipes." He said without hesitation.

"Let me guess, that's where their gaming consoles are?"

"Yep, now the cyclops and red riding hood have a lot of expenses to pay off the damages. But here's where it gets better. They wasted all their money on those consoles that are now demolished." Flynn said proudly.

"Nice. Next time though, keep them in the same place. They chased the group and me while we were shopping, numbskulls almost ganged up on me."

Flynn turned his head to look at me with his attempt of a puppy face, "Aww is my baby Jacky okay?"

I snorted, "Yeah, but darling Flynnigan won't be when I beat his face to a pulp"

He let out a chuckle then his face distorted to seriousness, "Don't touch the nose though."

We laughed and there was a moment of silence. I began to ponder on how he escaped from the Stabbington brothers, "Hey...where did you hide out when they chased you down? "

Flynn sat up then looked at me with heavy eyelids, "Hmm...oh. I called up Punzie to give me a ride. She was there with some other girl. Funny now that I think of it, she looks just like you. Same white hair and blue eyes. Only exception is she's hotter."

I sat upright and leaned in towards him, "Really? What...what was her name?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me." I was starting to get irritated.

"Tesla...no... It was Elsa. Yeah Elsa." He nodded his to himself.

Flynn yawned and went back to the position I found him in, "Jack...I'm getting sleepy. Good night."

"Goodnight." I turned off the lights and walked towards my bed. I wondered if Flynn is talking about the girl I saw today, she did look astonishingly like me. Elsa, I like the name... it was unique. Of course it was unique, she was unique in all her aspects. I wondered what she was like, hopefully not pretentious like some of the girls I know here. I hoped to see her again. What would she think of me? Would she like me? Or would she think I'm some dick because I hang out with frat boys? Ugh. I turned over to my side so I could face the wall. I have to stop thinking about this girl, I don't even know her. Yet I felt so attracted to her. Suddenly I felt a slight vibration coming from my back pocket, I reached for my phone and turned on the screen.

Message from Bunny Poo: Did I lock the car?

I laughed and got back to my normal resting position, dozing off to sleep.

* * *

**And that's that. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Special Halloween party and new character, Hans may or may not drop by to say hello.**


End file.
